Semiconductor chips may be stacked to achieve space saving, higher performance, and a larger capacity of a semiconductor device. The stacked semiconductor chips may be electrically connected by the use of through electrodes called through silicon vias (TSVs).
In such semiconductor devices using the TSVs, logic circuits for channel switching may be provided to the semiconductor chips to achieve multi-channel operations.